


Quick Under Pressure

by Shepard_Vakarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Almost Caught, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Dom Garrus Vakarian, Established Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, F/M, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Tight Spaces, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Vakarian/pseuds/Shepard_Vakarian
Summary: Shepard and Garrus enjoy a quickie in the cargo bay. Will they get away with their little tryst unnoticed?
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Quick Under Pressure

“You sure this is a good idea Shepard?”

“Don’t be a wimp, Vakarian.”

Garrus Vakarian sighed and tightened his grip on the waist of Commander Shepard. He wasn’t sure about what they were about to do, or more specifically, where they were about to do it, but Spirits, she was too sexy to deny.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” She whispered to him, flicking her tongue across his neck and making him shiver.

“Fuck in the cargo bay?” He managed to mutter back.

She rolled her eyes. “Not specifically, but you know...in a  _ forbidden  _ place.”

Garrus’ mandibles clicked in disapproval. “Your cabin isn’t forbidden enough?”

“It’s  _ my  _ cabin!”

“Well,  _ I’m  _ not allowed in there,” Garrus retorted in a hiss. He paused, then continued, “Well, not technically.” He glanced around as Shepard roamed her hands over his body, busy with the task of unhooking his lower body armor. They were at the very edge of the cargo bay, nestled behind cargo boxes large enough to conceal them both. He could hear the chattering of some crew, but it sounded distant.

“I suppose there are worse places to ah, engage in public intercourse.” Garrus conceded.

“You’re making it sound dirty and clinical, Garrus,” Shepard groaned. She was kneeled in front of him, having successfully maneuvered his armor off, and she looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. “I know this wasn’t your idea, but pleasssseeee?”

Looking down at her, on her knees before him and pleading, made Garrus’ cock begin to slide out of its genital slit. He groaned, and Shepard grinned widely, knowing she had him. Spirits, who could deny her? Certainly not him.

“Okay, but let’s be quick about it,” He replied, giving in. Shepard grinned in pleasure and took hold of Garrus’ burgeoning erection. In her hands, his cock twitched, and became even more erect, especially once she nuzzled her face against it.

“Quickie it is,” She affirmed, and without further ado, slid her lips onto the tip of his cock. 

“Unhhh,” Garrus groaned, unable to help it. Shepard had just recently introduced him to fellatio, and he was a hooked man. Turian women certainly couldn’t do  _ this  _ for him. He put a hand on Shepard’s head and tangled his talons in her hair, gently grounding her where she was.

Shepherd smirked at this as she slowly inserted Garrus’ cock into her mouth, inch by inch until he was fully erect and almost completely inserted into Shepard’s mouth; his cock was just a bit too much for Shepard to take fully. Instead, she wrapped a hand around the base and began moving it up and down in time with her bobbing head.

“ _ Spirits,  _ Shepard,” Garrus moaned, his free hand curling into a fist from where it rested on the side of a cargo box. He kept his voice low so no one could overhear them, but if she kept this up…

“Whatsa matter, Garrus?” Shepard teased as she came up for air. A string of his light blue precum trailed between her mouth and his cock. “Can’t take a woman going down on you?”

“Keep that up, and this’ll be a whole lot quicker than you expected,” Garrus hissed back, giving her hair a light tug.

“You’re no fun,” Shepard pouted, and ran the tip of her tongue tantalizingly up and down Garrus’ shaft, making him moan. She then planted a kiss on Garrus’ tip and stood. “In that case, let’s get right to it,” Shepard said. She pulled her pants down to her knees and bent over the cargo box in front of them, presenting her pert ass. She looked over her shoulder at Garrus and wiggled her bottom a little.

Garrus came behind Shepard and grabbed her offered ass, smacking it lightly. Shepard moaned. 

“Quiet,” He murmured to her. “Don’t want the whole ship knowing what we’re doing back here, now do we?” He reached down between her legs and began playing with her clit from behind, rubbing the pad of his finger against it in slow, delicate circles. 

“Mmm, showing me that excellent reach, huh?” Shepard moaned.

“Only if you show me that flexibility,” Garrus replied in a husky voice as he guided Shepard further down, creating a delicious arch of her back and elevation of her perfect ass. She whimpered as Garrus continued the circling of his finger around her clit, adding pressure as he continued. When she was nice and wet, he withdrew the finger, and positioned himself at Shepard’s entrance.

“What do you say?” He purred to Shepard, as he rubbed the tip of his cock leisurely back and forth between the lips of her pussy, restraining himself from entering until she said the magic words. She wanted to fuck here, of all places, so he was going to make her beg a little for it. 

“Please, Garrus, fuck me,” She replied breathily, her pussy aching to be filled. She wiggled her ass and pressed it back against his cock, hoping for relief.

“I don’t think I quite caught that, Shepard,” Garrus drawled, withdrawing his cock slightly.

“Please  _ fuck  _ me!” She groaned loudly, turning her head to gaze at him through hooded eyes, her mouth open and panting. “ _ Fuck  _ me, Garrus,  _ Fuck  _ me!”

Garrus used one hand to slink around and press clumsily against Shepard’s mouth, as the other took his cock and guided it into her entrance, making Shepard whimper.

“Remember to be quiet,” He murmured to her as he slid inside of her, the clenched walls of her pussy enveloping him with wetness and warmth. 

Shepard bit down lightly on Garrus’ hand and he began thrusting into her, tears of pleasure and the effort of being quiet filling her eyes. The feeling of him filling her up and the tip of his cock brushing her g-spot made her want to cry out, but she couldn’t. Not if they wanted to remain hidden. 

“ _ Mmm _ , It’s like you were made for me,” Garrus whispered, his voice strained as he jerked inside of Shepard. Her pussy fit his cock like a glove as it enveloped him, pulsing with heat. 

“It’s all yours, Garrus,” Shepard moaned, laying flat against the cargo box. She was breathless with desire, and already near climax.

“You’re all mine,” Garrus affirmed, his voice tight and husky with lust. He hunched over Shepard, his plates grinding into her skin as he fucked her from behind with fast, deep strokes. He reached a hand around her waist and felt for her clit. When his finger made contact, Shepard gave a strangled yelp. The couple heard the conversation nearby falter.

Garrus paused his strokes, still inside Shepard, and the two listened hard. When they heard the conversation start again, Garrus flipped Shepard over, setting her ass on the cargo box she had been bent over. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him in as he reentered her and resumed fucking her. 

“Sorry,” Shepard murmured, but she didn’t look sorry. In fact, her eyes glistened with mirth, and she even giggled a little.

Garrus gave a particularly deep thrust into her, interrupting her amusement and making her gasp and whimper. “Naughty girl,” He hissed in her ear. He placed one hand on her hip, holding her in place and balancing himself, as the other resumed its teasing of her throbbing clit. 

Shepard threw her head back and stuffed a fist into her mouth, trying desperately to keep quiet despite the waves of pure pleasure coursing through her.

“Garrus, I’m close…!” Shepard whispered, her voice strangled and breathy.

“Me too,” Garrus grunted, his thrusts becoming hurried. He leaned his head down, and Shepard lifted hers to meet him. As the couple approached climax together, their tongues clashed desperately along the inside of each other’s mouth. 

“Garrussss!” Shepard cried out, unable to contain herself any longer. Her legs tightened around Garrus’ waist and her hands grabbed for purchase as her orgasm hit her, hard, fast, and oh so deliciously. 

“Shepard!” Garrus groaned as he released his load deep into Shepard’s body, his hips shivering with the effort. 

As the two recovered, intertwined, they heard a voice, closer and louder than the rest had been.

“Hey, did you guys hear that?” James wondered aloud.

Shepard and Garrus froze. Garrus withdrew his limp and retreating cock from Shepard’s dripping pussy, and she slid off of the cargo box and began cautiously pulling her pants back on. Each held their breath, careful to not make anymore noise. It didn’t make a difference. 

“I’m gonna go check that out,” James decided, and the couple heard his approaching footsteps.

_ Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap,  _ went through the minds of the horrified couple as they abandoned caution in favor of scrambling to get redressed and out of there. Shepard had her pants pulled up and looked halfway presentable in a matter of seconds, but Garrus’ armor was not something one could put back on in a flash, especially not when flustered. Shepard bent and tried to help, but neither made much progress. 

As James’ footsteps got closer and rounded the corner into Shepard and Garrus’ little nook, Shepard made an executive decision. She stood and pushed Garrus behind the last cargo box, where there was a small space between it and the wall of the ship. As soon as he was wedged back there, she spun around, and came face to face with a bemused looking James entering the little nook.

Thankfully, he had not seen Garrus, and the cargo box did its job and shielded him from view, even if it was a bit too cramped for liking. However, there was no hiding Shepard, who tried her best to look natural and like she hadn’t just been fucked senseless.

“What’s up, James?” She stated in as casual a voice as she could manage. She leaned against the cargo box Garrus was hidden behind and tried for a nonchalant smile. In his narrow hidey-hole, Garrus rolled his eyes.  _ Really, Shepard?  _ He thought.

“Lola,” James replied, bemused. He looked around, frowning. “What are you doing back here?”

“Oh, just...taking some inventory?” Shepard invented lamely.

“Oh, uh, cool. I thought I heard voices though,” James said. He continued to look around, a confused expression on his face. “Strange noises, too.”

“Mm, no, just me,” Shepard answered. “I didn’t hear anything. Maybe it’s just the ship’s engine?” She crossed her fingers behind her back and prayed that he accepted that.

James rubbed his head. “Ah, maybe. Coulda sworn it was people talking though.”

Shepard made herself laugh, and punched James lightly on the arm. “Letting that engine get inside your head, huh James? It’s just the Normandy, though. You’ll get used to it. I used to think I heard things too, but nope, just the engine! I’d ask and no one would know what I was talking about…” Shepard’s voice trailed off as she realized she was rambling. Garrus listening in wished he had the space to move his arm, so he could facepalm. 

Luckily, James’ face brightened and lost the suspicious, confused look it had held. “I know, right?! I always ask if anyone hears a humming or if it’s just me and they look at me like I’m just  _ loco _ , you know?” He shook his head. “Glad it’s not just me.”

“Nope, same here,” Shepard laughed nervously. “So uh...I’d better get back to it…”

“Oh! Yeah, okay, Lola.” James replied. “Have fun...taking inventory?” He said, glancing around at the large cargo boxes, still looking a little confused. 

“Someone’s gotta do it,” Shepard said. “See you around!” She waved as James walked off, and once he was out of sight, she hurried back to Garrus and helped him out of his narrow hiding space.

“That was close,” she murmured, as she bent and helped him put his armor back on with steadier hands. 

“You’re lucky James isn’t the brightest star in the galaxy,” Garrus replied grimly, as he finished reattaching his body armor. When the couple straightened and Garrus saw Shepard’s sheepish expression, he chuckled softly and brushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear. 

“Well, we got away with it, and that’s what counts,” Garrus remarked. He leaned forward and kissed Shepard’s forehead tenderly. “You giant, kinky nerd.”

“Aww come on, didn’t you enjoy it even a little?” Shepard asked, leaning into Garrus’ chest. “The excitement, the danger, the tight spaces?”

“Ugh, don’t get me started on tight spaces,” Garrus groaned, before smiling down at his impulsive human girlfriend. “I enjoyed it,” he conceded. “ _ Just  _ a little.”

Shepard gave a cocky, lopsided grin. “ _ Just  _ a little? That quick orgasm of yours suggests differently.”

“What can I say? I work quickly under pressure,” Garrus replied casually, slapping Shepard’s ass. “Now let’s get out of here before James hears ‘the engine’ again.”

“Agreed,” Shepard answered, laughing, and the couple snuck away, leaving James to wonder if it really was just the engine he heard forevermore, and why it sounded like it was people having sex. 


End file.
